A NanoFate Hour
by hellsespada1
Summary: "Happy Birthday Fate-chan!"  Fate's jaw dropped. There in front of her, wrapped in a giant red ribbon, sat... Nanoha."  Part 3 of 4 in my MGLN series. Caution: Yuri and lemon. You have been warned.


**A/N: Here we go again! (And far sooner this time.) So if you read the info. It said part 3 of 4. Now I'm sure some of you went: "What is this madness!" allow me to explain.**

**Each story in this series is a one-shot that can stand by itself. The reason it's a series is because each story references the one that came before it.**

**This particular one is up a bit after I would have liked. Originally the idea came up the second month of school when we read "The Story of an Hour". Terrible story, but with a great concept. So I began to think of what would happen if Nanoha and Fate were alone for an hour. Then November 24****th**** rolled around, which is my birthday! So I thought, why should I be the only one to enjoy it? I'm making this story and it's gonna be a birthday-sex lemon, so that's exactly what it is!**

**Then it became part of my series when I thought of a really good lead into the full blown sex story. (Believe it or not this is toned down.) I still managed to keep the age progression correct, and without further delay, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN and the title is adapted from an existing story. (Sorta)**

**

* * *

**

**A NanoFate Hour**

"I told you no peeking." Nanoha said as she closed the gap in Fate's fingers. "Why can't you just be patient?"

"Patient? I've been waiting all day!" Fate replied, unable to contain her excitement anymore.

"Then you can wait another minute." Nanoha said as she kept working. "It's not ready yet."

Fate could hear Nanoha moving around, but she couldn't see her. She had her eyes shut tight and her hand covering them to show Nanoha that she wasn't looking, even though she was trying to.

"What is it?" Fate asked excitedly.

"Silly Fate-chan, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

The two girls were in Nanoha's room; the door was shut tight and they had a good amount of time before anyone would be home, which was exactly what Nanoha wanted.

"There, all done!" Nanoha announced.

Fate quickly opened her eyes and found herself at a loss for words.

"Happy Birthday Fate-chan!"

Fate's jaw dropped. There in front of her, wrapped in a giant red ribbon, sat…Nanoha.

Fate blinked a few times, trying to take in the picture before her.

Nanoha was sitting before Fate with her legs tucked underneath her and her arms outstretched. She was wearing nothing, but a large red ribbon wrapped around her top, which was tied in a bow between her breasts, and a pair of small, red panties.

"N…Nanoha?" was all Fate could manage.

"What's wrong? You've never seen your girlfriend looking so sexy before?" Nanoha giggled and gave Fate a playful wink. "You see… the way our normal sex goes I'm always the one in control. I know you've said you don't mind, but today I wanted to mix things up. It's your day and I'm putting you in charge. I'm giving myself to you… and you can do whatever you want to me."

Fate was still awestruck, but Nanoha was unconcerned, she had anticipated as much.

"Well Fate-chan if you're not gonna move I'll have to tend to myself." Nanoha taunted, as she ran her hands down her stomach to reach the heat inside her panties.

When Nanoha moaned Fate was snapped back to reality and she eagerly descended upon her "present".

She left Nanoha's hands to their work and wrapped her own arms around Nanoha's waist to pull her in close and shower her with kisses.

"You're the best girlfriend ever Nanoha. You always know just what to get me." Fate said between kisses.

They locked their lips together and their tongues roamed each others' mouths. Quickly, their kisses became more and more heated and filled with need. Their tongues delved deeper and swirled against each other until the two girls were gasping for air. They broke apart and Fate began to trail kisses down Nanoha's jaw to her neck and finally stopping at the crook of her neck where she began to kiss and lick unmercilessly, eliciting sweet moans from Nanoha. Amidst their make out session one of Nanoha's hands had found its way up Fate's skirt and into her panties. She had been rubbing Fate gently as they made out and now that she had begun the assault on her neck Nanoha returned the pleasure by working her finger through Fate's folds and dipping it into her pussy, making Fate freeze in her ministrations.

It slid easily into the warmth of Fate's pussy and soon Nanoha added a second digit, then a third. She worked them in and out and enveloped Fate in another kiss so she could devour her soft moans. As the pleasure built up, Fate began to squeeze tighter and now she was greedily pulling in Nanoha's fingers.

"Geez Fate-chan you're already so wet. Did I turn you on that much?"

"Nanoha you're such a tease. I thought you said I was in charge?" Fate moaned, quickly running out of breath.

"Ok. I'll stop if you want." Nanoha replied and withdrew her hand, instantly making fate feel empty and frustrated.

"…No. Make me come. Please make me come Nanoha."

"As you wish."

Nanoha suddenly plunged her fingers back into Fate's pussy and thrust them in and out as fast as she could. She kept hammering away on that bundle of nerves until Fate was on the very edge. Then, Nanoha pressed her thumb hard against Fate's clit which caused enough pleasure to send her over the top.

"Na… Nanoha, I'm gonna come… I'm coming!"

After one last thrust Fate released all over Nanoha's hand and collapsed onto her shoulder, out of breath and quite satisfied. After a moment her breathing began to return to normal and she lifted her head to look at Nanoha.

"That was… wonderful!" Fate exclaimed breathily.

"I'm glad you liked it." Nanoha replied cheerfully and kissed Fate on the lips again.

While she was distracted, Nanoha gently began to dislodge her fingers. As she drew them out, Fate yelped slightly because she was still tender to the touch. Nanoha at last got her hand free and brought it up to Fate's mouth. They broke apart and she pressed her fingers softly onto Fate's lips.

"Do you want to taste yourself?" Nanoha whispered erotically.

Fate quickly engulfed Nanoha's hand. She suckled on each finger, eager to taste her own sweet honey. She continued to lick Nanoha's fingers until there wasn't a drop of her delicious juices left.

"Was it good?" Nanoha asked.

"You tell me." Fate answered and locked their lips together. She slid her tongue into Nanoha's mouth, who in turn began to suck on it, tasting the sweet blend of her girlfriend's juices.

"Mmm… that was great!" Nanoha said once they stopped for air and she licked the last bit of cum off her lips.

"Now it's my turn to do you!" Fate said with a grin.

"Sounds like fun, but I have to warn you: We only had an hour… and that was half an hour ago."

"Then I guess it's time I unwrapped this… isn't it?" Fate pulled her beautiful burgundy eyes away from the deep sapphire gaze of her lover and down towards the ribbon that separated her from her prize.

Fate located one end of the ribbon and grabbed it with her teeth. She pulled on the ribbon until the bow burst and fell away, leaving Nanoha's breasts exposed.

She took the nipple of Nanoha's left breast into her mouth and began to work the right one with her hand.

Fate licked and sucked the nipple until it was all wet and then she blew on it lightly. Nanoha shivered from the cold sensation and her nipple began to harden. Fate continued to suck Nanoha's breast and flick the nipple with her tongue until it became rock-hard. Fate then switched her approach and started sucking the right breast while her hand kneaded the unattended one and pinched the hardened nipple. She repeated the process until both of Nanoha's nipples stood at attention and a wet patch on her panties showed that she had enjoyed the treatment.

"Wow. Just from working your breasts you've gotten so horny. If you liked that then you'll really enjoy this." Fate pinched each of Nanoha's nipples and twisted them, though not enough for it to hurt.

Nanoha let out an erotic scream and the spot on her panties doubled in size. "Now who's teasing Fate-chan?" She panted, but couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry Nanoha." Fate replied and patted the bed. "Hop up here and I'll give you what you really want."

Nanoha sat down on the edge off the bed and lay back, her feet hanging off the side. Fate sat down in front of her legs and spread them open so she could reach Nanoha's core.

Fate ran her finger over Nanoha's slit through her soaked panties and Nanoha began to moan as she was rubbed up and down.

"Please Fate-chan…" Nanoha whimpered, unable to wait any longer.

Fate placed her hands on either side of Nanoha's panties, pulled them down and tossed them on the floor. She moved in towards Nanoha's pussy and gave it a slow lick from the bottom of her slit up to her clit which made Nanoha shudder and moan.

Fate then placed her mouth entirely over Nanoha's heat and she began to work furiously. She licked and sucked Nanoha's clit until her honey began to flow, then she worked her tongue through Nanoha's folds and drove it into her pussy. Nanoha moaned loudly and began to play with her breasts, pinching her nipples and building up to a powerful orgasm. Fate's hand slipped down to her own panties and she began to finger herself through them. She pressed her thumb against her clit and pushed the fabric of her panties into her aching pussy with two fingers. The more pleasure she brought herself, the harder she worked on Nanoha.

Nanoha was squeezing tightly around the slimy intruder that worked its way through her hole and she felt as it began to dip in and out faster until she was being fucked by Fate's tongue.

"I'm so close Fate… just a little more… right there!" Nanoha gasped.

"Please come for me Nanoha, I wanna taste it… please!" Fate said as she took a moment to breath before biting Nanoha's clit to finish the job.

"Ohh Fate-chan, I'm coming!" Nanoha screamed as her juices flowed into Fate's eagerly awaiting mouth.

The combination of Nanoha's taste flooding her mouth and the fingers pressed into her pussy and clit made Fate come as well and she completely drenched her pair of blue panties.

The waves of Nanoha's orgasm at last subsided and so did the flow of cum and Fate happily began to lap up what was left from Nanoha's pussy, as her lover moaned with every flick of her tongue.

"Fate-chan… your tongue is incredible!" Nanoha managed, as she tried to regain her breath.

"So are you. Here have a taste." Fate said and she climbed onto the bed, bringing Nanoha with her so they could make out.

Nanoha ran her tongue over Fate's lips and pushed it into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"Mmmmmm delicious. So… are you satisfied now?"

"Not yet. There's one more thing I want to do." Fate announced as she sat down on the bed and took her shirt off, throwing it down with Nanoha's panties.

As she began to work on her bra, Nanoha unbuttoned and removed Fate's skirt and pulled her panties down her legs, tossing them on the pile as well, which ended with Fate's bra on top.

Nanoha quickly tended to each of Fate's breasts, kneading them and suckling on them until her nipples were hard.

Once she had finished, Nanoha Lay down and Fate lay on top of her in a 69 position. Fate started abusing Nanoha's clit with her mouth while ramming her fingers into her girlfriend's tight pussy. Nanoha placed her hands on Fate's ass so she could bring her pussy closer and she began to greedily eat out her lover. She pushed her tongue into Fate as far as it could go and began to swirl it about making Fate cry out in ecstasy. Meanwhile the blond had gotten three fingers into Nanoha and was using her other hand to rub the brunette's clit in circles.

After a few minutes of blissfully torturing each other Fate and Nanoha screamed one another's names as they each came explosively into the other's mouth. Both of them devoured their lover's sweet nectar.

Fate collapsed onto Nanoha, all their strength was spent and their chests were heaving.

It was awhile before Nanoha could manage to say: "Happy 17th Birthday Fate-chan."

"It's one I'll never forget." She replied. "I love you Nanoha."

"I love you too Fate." Slowly Nanoha looked at the clock, gently rolled Fate off her and got up off the bed. "I'm sorry we didn't have that long."

"That's okay. We can always continue tonight, can't we?"

"Of course Nanoha replied cheerfully. "And then you can use your present."

"Didn't I already?" Fate asked, confused.

Nanoha gave her a wicked smile. "I got you one other present and tonight I'll let you put it to good use on me."

"That sounds like fun." Fate smiled.

"Don't worry it will be. Now, here are your clothes."

Fate looked down at the pile Nanoha had handed her, and on top was a red pair of panties.

"But Nanoha… these are yours."

"I know." Nanoha replied as she slipped on the blue panties that Fate had completely drenched earlier.

Fate grinned and put on the pair of panties her girlfriend had left her mark on.

Nanoha headed towards her closet. "Now hurry up and get dressed," She said and they heard the front door slam. ", they're home."

"Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Well it's done. I thought I'd throw in a bit of humor at the end, it gives you something to think about. I'll let you decide if it's good or bad, but personally I'm proud of it. This time Fate took the lead. Next time it might be Nanoha. Whichever one has the lead in their relationship really just depends on how I feel at the moment, I don't mind either way. So that's all I have to say here. Hope you had fun. Till next time.**


End file.
